onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Yeti Cool Brothers
|image = |jname = イエティCOOL BROTHERS |rname = Ieti Kūru Burazāzu |ename = N/A |first = Chapter 665 |affiliation = |occupation = Mercenaries; Assassins; Caesar Clown's subordinates |epithet = }} |extra1 = }} |jva = }} The Yeti Cool Brothers, and are assassins hired by Caesar Clown. Appearance They have long, furry legs and also have fur on their upper body. They wear dark shorts and bowler hats, which are frozen from the top. Scotch wears a gas mask, the lenses and canisters visible from his silhouette. Rock, however, does not wear a mask and as a result has a more humanoid face with a rather defined outline, a pointed chin and a long, prominent, straight nose. He appears to wear either a tie or a scarf. Their size is on par with giants, as one of their footprints is larger than Brook, who stands at 266cm (8'8½"). Personality The Yeti Cool Brothers are quite merciless, as they quickly eliminated Brownbeard, Zoro, Sanji, and Brook. They are willing to kill anyone they are asked so long as they are paid. They are also quite loyal to Caesar Clown, as they follow his orders without question. They are also quite proud and found it insulting that Luffy and Franky (in Chopper's body) were fighting each other. Additionally they seem to be quite elusive, as Brownbeard said that no one knows what they look like and they never show themselves. When Scotch appeared before him, his face was completely shadowed. Rock, who was just outside, also had his face covered in shadows. Scotch has a habit of saying "cool". Abilities and Powers Caesar thought it was a bit much to send them to deal with the Straw Hat Pirates, so their strength is presumably quite high. They are, despite their tremendous stature, fast enough to instantly disappear from Luffy's sight and stealthy enough to suddenly appear behind Nami and Chopper. They even managed to defeat Zoro, Brook, and Sanji (in Nami's body) seemingly effortlessly (though they later say they used KYP gas to immobilise them). They also know the environment of Punk Hazard very well, which allows them to incorporate their surroundings into their fighting styles, such as shooting at icicles to drop them on foes and wait next to a cliff, to make their foes fall off it. Even with these advantages however, they were no match for Luffy, despite him and a rampaging Franky (in Chopper's body) being more focused on fighting each other than the brothers. Outside of battle, their furry bodies also give them great immunity to the cold, which enables them to walk around the freezing part of Punk Hazard with nothing more than shorts and hats (which have ice clinging to them). Though, on some colder days they do seem to feel chilly outside. Weapons They each carry a rifle which seems to be their primary way of fighting. The rounds they use are explosive, but they have specialized rounds that can cause intoxication or sleepiness. Rock also says they use poison gas. History Punk Hazard Arc The Yeti Cool Brothers were summoned by Caesar Clown to deal with the Straw Hat Pirates, and they were first seen outside one of the abandoned labs that the crew was residing in. They appear to have passed by Zoro's group as Zoro, Sanji (in Nami's body), and Brook are unconscious around their giant footprints. Whether or not that is due to a confrontation with them is uncertain as there is no sign of battle other than Brook's drawn sword. During a conversation with one of Caesar Clown's guards, they inform him that they killed Nami, Brook, and Zoro and tell him to send a team to pick up the bodies before heading off to where the kids are. Luffy discovers them and turns back, but not before the brothers attack Brownbeard and capture Nami (in Franky's body). They then proceed to set up an ambush for Luffy, but it are unsuccessful and the brothers are injured by Franky (in Chopper's monster form). Rock shoots at Luffy, but Luffy rebounds the bullets back at Rock with his rubber body. Scotch grabs Nami and starts making his way toward the plateau where the research facility is built. After reaching the plateau he sees Trafalgar Law and asks for his help. Law instead attacks the yeti and after a short battle, dismembers him and gives him an electric shock. Major Battles *Yeti Cool Brothers vs. Monkey D. Luffy and Franky (in Chopper's body) *Scotch vs. Trafalgar Law Trivia * The Yeti, or Abominable Snowman, is a legendary ape-like beast said to inhabit the Himalayan region of Nepal and Tibet. * Both of their names make reference to alcoholic drinks: Scotch whisky is often referred to simply as "Scotch", and the slang for mixed drinks that call for ice is "on the rocks". * Scotch has the same name as one of Kaido's subordinates. References Site Navigation Category:Male Category:Assassins Category:Snipers Category:New World Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Mercenaries